


Nowhere to find

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang
Summary: 如果Eduardo Saverin最初不曾出现在Mark身边





	

01

Eduardo Saverin对他说的最后一句话是：“我一直在思考自己有没有后悔认识你。”  
而Mark对此的回应是：“这句话应该对你自己说，Wardo，而不是对我。当初是你主动来结识我。”  
Mark Zukerberg一向如此，用最简单的事实最直白的语言将你噎得一句话也说不出来，他总是对的那一个。  
那时他们刚刚结束了谈判，Eduardo一脸平静地站在他的面前，衣着整齐，肩膀微微下垂，眼中还能清楚地看到血丝。这不是Mark所熟悉的样子，他印象中的对方会露出温暖的笑容，棕色的眼睛总会让人联想起焦糖、阳光、一切一切美好甜蜜又温暖的事物，但对于注重形象的Eduardo来说，这已经是他现在所能拿出的最佳状态。  
听到Mark的回复，Eduardo什么也没有说，他只是扯起嘴角微微笑了一下——如果这也能算是笑得话——然后离开了房间。  
他离开了Mark，再一次。

Chris曾经对Mark说，如果没有Wardo在你身边，我怀疑你连一个星期都活不下去。  
Dustin在一旁蠢兮兮地添油加醋：你知道像Wardo这样长得好看家世也好性格又温柔的男生为啥找不到女朋友吗！那是因为至少一半的女生都认为你们两个才是一对！  
在Christ的白眼攻击下Dustin负隅顽抗加上一句：至少我搭讪过的女生最后都会感慨说我认识的那一对gay真的太甜蜜了。  
Mark噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，听到这句话不由皱了皱眉：“我和Wardo不是一对。”  
Dustin和Christ一起冲Mark飞了个白眼：“对对对，你们不是一对。Wardo只是定时给你投喂食物帮你洗衣服整理房间而已，这什么也不算。”  
Chris抢在Mark回应之前问他：“说真的，你就一点不觉得奇怪？想想你是怎么对Erica，再想想Wardo是怎么样对你。”  
“这完全没有可比性。Wardo和我都是男性，他不是gay，我也不是，而且Wardo对我比我对Erica好得多。”  
“天。”Dustin捂着脸倒在Chris的肩膀上，呻吟道：“我一直以为尽管无限趋近于零，但是Mark的情商总该是存在的。现在看来他的情商根本就是负值啊啊啊！”  
“嗨，你们在聊什么呢？”Eduardo提着食物，一进门就看到Dustin倒在Chris身上，一脸的痛不欲生。  
“Wardo！你一定是天使！”Dustin嗷的一声从沙发上蹦起来，直奔Eduardo手中的食物而去。在找到布丁之后满足地叹了口气。  
“Wardo,”Dustin含着布丁，口齿不清地说：“答应我，虽然Mark的情商已经掉到了地球的另一端，虽然他就是一个笨蛋，你也不要离开他，一定要坚持带食物过来投喂他，他一定会被你感化的！”  
我看被食物感化的人是你吧。Chris心中默默吐槽，目光不由投向了Dustin的小肚腩。

事实证明没有Eduardo在身边Mark也是可以活下去的。他工作时身边仍摞者小山一样的红牛罐子，仍旧敲击键盘直到凌晨，但是他也会在饿的时候差人去买个三明治什么的，他甚至还养了一条狗！虽然开始离开Eduardo时会有些不习惯，但是三年的时间他也健健康康地活过来了。  
在Mark Zukerberg的生命中，Eduardo Saverin的确不是必要的存在。  
没错，就是这样。

当Mark因为被什么东西砸中头而清醒过来时，灿烂的眼光让他不由眯起了眼睛。一个空的红牛罐子落到地上，嘭的一声巨响。  
“Mark，救我我我我我我我！！！”  
Dustin的哀嚎简直就是对耳膜的暴力袭击。  
Mark发誓，如果他不没收Dustin放在公司冰箱里的所有的甜点并让他加班一个月他就和Dustin一个姓。  
当他阴着脸扭过头时，眼前的一切使他愣住了。  
张牙舞爪的Dustin和按住他叹气的Chris，常见的场面，这没什么问题。  
但是他们所处的这个房间是怎么回事？  
桌子上散乱的课本，四处可见的零食包装，随处乱扔的衣服，Dustin的小肚腩。  
他不是在工作一年后因为被妹子抛弃受了刺激而减肥成功了吗？  
Mark皱起眉头，他分明记得自己只是连续敲了七八个小时的代码有点累趴在桌子上休息一下而已，睡前他还嘱咐秘书在半小时后将自己叫醒。  
这里绝对不是宽敞明亮的Facebook总部，而更像是……他们的大学宿舍？  
“Chris，”Mark无视了嗷嗷叫喊着的Dustin，向比较可靠Chris寻求帮助，“现在是哪一年？”  
这突兀的问题让Chris一愣，Dustin趁机从他的钳制中钻了出来。  
带着迷惑的神色看了Mark很久，Chris才不确定地回答道：“2003年？”  
“你听说过Facebook吗？”  
“那是什么？哪位教授推荐的书吗？”  
“没什么。”  
干脆利落地结束了两人之间的对话，Mark开始思考：不知什么原因他回到了哈佛，Facebook还没有被发明出来，而他依旧有之前的记忆，他可以重新创造Facebook！一个更加完美的Facebook！！！  
“听着。”他重新转向开始打闹的Chris和Dustin。  
“我有一个想法。”  
……  
“所以我们现在只要联系Wardo，让他给我们投资就行。他在暑假赚了三十万美元，钱对他来说不是问题。”  
“你说的这一切都很不错，Mark，我们只有一个问题……”Dustin和Chris对视了一眼，问道：  
“Wardo是谁？”

Eduardo Saverin，Mark最好的（至少现在应该是）朋友，哈佛投资协会主席，有他所见过的最美丽的暖棕色眼睛。  
Mark在描述这些的时候试着不去想他们最后一次见面时Eduardo的样子。他每次或是有意或是无意回忆起那些画面的时候都觉得像是吞了一整块带棱角的冰。  
Chris和Dustin越来越沉默，他甚至不记得Dustin有过这么沉默的时候，哦，那场官司之后的一个星期除外。Dustin整整一个星期都没有和Mark说话，他宁可随身带着一台电脑给Mark发邮件，即使Mark本人就站在他面前不到一米远的地方。  
Mark不清楚为什么他们每一个人都认为Eduardo是受害者。  
也许就是因为那双眼睛。那双该死的、布满血丝的、眼眶通红的眼睛。  
“Mark。”Chris看向他的眼神有些小心翼翼，“我们从来没有听说过这个人。”  
就连Dustin的目光也开始躲闪。  
Mark对眼前这一状况开始不耐烦：“如果这是什么玩笑的话，我可以明确地告诉你们，这一点也不好笑。我也不是什么需要给自己臆想一个朋友的自闭症患者，。”  
我一直在思考自己有没有后悔认识你。  
这句话猛然出现在Mark的脑子里。  
有没有可能……就像他说的那样……  
Mark咬了咬唇，拿起放在一边的笔记本电脑。  
经济学院……没有。  
哈佛……没有。  
美国……  
“Mark，你在干什么！”Dustin的惊叫声在他耳边响起，“你不能就这么黑进FBI然后把随便一个名字放在上面！”  
Mark转过身，双眼发红，声音却仍是平稳的：“那不是随便一个名字，那是Eduardo Saverin。”

最终Mark一无所获。  
整个美国都没有他所认识的有着温暖棕色眼睛和巴西口音的那个人。  
没关系，那对傻大个双胞胎Winklevoss兄弟会很高兴来分一杯羹，他们能够提供比Wardo更多的财力支持，以他们的愚蠢也不会像Wardo那样做出对Facebook有害的事，他不会给他们那个权力和机会。  
所以，没有Wardo也没关系。

 

02

接下来的事情顺理成章。  
当除了Eduardo以外的所有创始人员聚集到一起，Facebook完成的进度比上一次还要快上许多。当然这也许有部分原因是没有Eduardo在Mark身边时刻提醒他注意休息，毕竟不是所有人都有勇气迎着Mark的眼刀拔掉电脑的电源线然后呵斥他去休息，当然在此之前那人会慷慨给予Mark一分钟的保存文件时间。  
再没有人拿走他赖以为生的红牛，没有人把三明治递到他嘴边，没有人在凌晨一两点的时候打电话来催他上床睡觉。  
Mark没有偶尔对着Eduardo写公式的窗户发呆，也没有头也不抬就对着进门的人喊出Eduardo的名字，绝对没有。但是显然Chris和Dustin对此持不同意见。  
Chris曾经对他的状况表示忧心，而Mark对他的担心嗤之以鼻。  
“我以为对你来说Wardo只是一个虚无的毫无意义的存在。”  
“对我们来说那个名字当然毫无意义，可是它已经严重影响了你的生活，你难道就没有发现？”  
Mark的确没有发现，他认为自己一心投入Facebook，并且对Facebook的进程相当满意，他们提前一个月完成了网站，也顺利联系上Sean Parker。  
他们的成功甚至让Dustin交上了一个女朋友，虽然两个星期之后就分手了，Dustin坚称他不是被甩的那一个。  
谁还能否定他们的成功呢？

Sean是一个精明的人，他发现了Mark身上有什么不对。在领着Mark拉到投资之后，他终于忍不住打电话给Chris。  
“Wardo究竟是谁？”  
Chris毫不意外地对着手机挑起一根眉毛：“这个名字是Mark对你说的？”  
电话对面的Sean的声音里掺杂着好笑与几乎分辨不出的担忧：“不，他当然没有直接跟我提过，他只是在见过我们的投资人之后一直念叨着‘Wardo该冻结账户了’。说真的，这不是我第一次听到这个名字，作为Facebook的一份子，我想我有权利知道这人是谁以及他会不会对Facebook产生危害。”  
Chris叹了口气：“Wardo……”他想了想该怎么对Sean解释，“Wardo不会影响到Facebook，事实上，这个人根本就不存在。”  
“太棒了，所以我们有一个得了妄想症的CEO。”Sean面无表情地回应道，然后挂掉了电话。  
Facebook是个奇迹，更是他不可能放过的一个天大的机遇，只要不影响到它的发展，Sean对Mark的那一点小小的妄想完全没意见。  
结束和Sean的通话后，Chris疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他和Dustin不是没想过办法，就差把Mark和他的电脑一起打包邮递到哪个心理咨询师的门口了。但是Mark狡猾得像一只狐狸——他总能猜到他们两人在想些什么，哦，他忘了，Mark就是学心理的。  
他就是个该死的能看破人心还让人瞎操心的混蛋。  
Chris来到Dustin身边，这人还在苦哈哈地检查着代码，一张原本挺可爱的脸皱得不成样子，他甚至都没发现Chris的到来。和Mark比起来，Dustin简直就是天使。  
作为奖励和安慰，Chris决定给Dustin买他最喜欢的甜品。  
如果一直到晚上下班Dustin都不惹祸的话。

Facebook来势汹汹，在极短的时间内席卷了半个世界，他的创始者Mark Zukerberg被奉若神明。  
一成不变的帽衫和拖鞋，蓬乱的卷发，消瘦的脸颊——他看上去甚至已经不像三人最开始Facebook计划的时候，至少那时Mark的表情还是鲜活的。看看现在的他吧，Chris简直要怀疑他与魔鬼做了交易，用生命换取源源不断从他指尖迸出的代码。  
“Chris，”Dustin难得展现出忧虑，“我觉得我们不应该放任Mark这样生活下去。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Chris烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发。  
作为Mark的朋友以及现在Facebook的联合创始人，他们当然不会对此坐视不理，然而他们想过的所有的办法都在Mark超乎常人的智商与嘲讽面前黯然失色。  
问题或许依旧是那个Mark幻想出的叫做Wardo的人，或许是百万会员派对，或许两者都有。  
Chris和Dustin对此没有丝毫头绪，他们只知道在那一晚过后，Mark彻彻底底地变成了现在这幅样子，他像是和Facebook融于一体，再没有什么能将他们分开。

在Chris的记忆中，那天天气非常不错，沉入傍晚的城市依旧残留着白日阳光的温度，没有雨，没有风，没有任何意外。所有的员工都聚集在公司，静静等待着百万会员到来的那一刻。  
Mark坐在电脑前，罕见地没有敲击键盘将他脑袋中的天才主意转换成代码。他的双手放在桌子上，没有人发现那双一向平稳的手在颤抖。他没有理会任何人，只是坐着，嘴唇抿起，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛伴随着越发急促的心跳颤动着。他的面色苍白，颧骨上却泛着异常的红色。  
如果人们不是那么了解Mark的话，他们可能会认为他在紧张，为了即将到来的百万会员，为了初具规模的Zukerberg王国。但Facebook的成功在Mark意料之中，他没有必要、也不屑于为了这样微小的胜利而紧张。  
他知道自己在等待什么。  
他不是虔诚地信徒，可是此刻他愿意将自己除了Facebook的一切拱手相让，只为换取一个奇迹。  
你我都知道那个奇迹的名字。  
Mark在员工们震耳欲聋的欢呼声中睁开眼睛。  
屏幕上的数字已经突破了一百万。  
奇迹没有发生。  
大概神也不屑于这样的供奉，因为除了Facebook之外，他拥有的实在不太多。  
那一晚过后，Mark再没有提过Wardo这个名字。

 

03

命运之神在苍穹中睁开双眼。  
在一个金色的秋日。  
Mark穿着高端定制的西装，手中握着一杯香槟，望着数十米远处一个修长的背影发呆。被他注视的那个人有一头漂亮的棕褐色头发，Mark想着那人转过身来的时候，他会不会看到一双暖棕色的眼睛。  
他在百万会员派对之后就不再祈祷了，可此刻Mark不知道自己应该赞美命运还是应该咒骂它，它怎么可以在Mark全然放弃之后毫无防备之时又将他所渴望的如此随意地抛过来。像是逗弄一条小狗，将它所希望的拿走看它难过的呜呜哀鸣的样子，然后再把东西给它，等待着它感激地舔舐自己的指尖。  
Mark不是狗。他不会感激，只会给命运之神奉上讥讽。  
它本应该在最初时就将那个人带到自己身边。  
不要发表不同意见，贪婪一向是人类的美德。  
衬衫束紧的衣领和那条该死的领带让他呼吸困难。他真的不应该在Chris的逼迫下穿这么一身衣服出来，这让他觉得自己像是困在一个由布料组成的囚笼里。  
Mark舔了舔干涩的唇，目光追逐着熟悉的背影和偶尔侧过头时露出的脸颊和脖颈。那个人丝毫不觉，握着酒杯和旁人谈笑风生，高兴的时候会稍微仰起头，将脖颈的线条拉得更加优美修长。  
交谈，社交——这也是Mark在此处的目的之一，虽然他用一贯干巴巴的语气向Chris抗议过，因为显然他面对着电脑而不是人群时能创造出更多价值，但Chris摆出了一副“你说什么我都听不到”的样子，开车将他扔在别墅门口后扬长而去。  
Chris显然忘了查阅酒会宾客名单——一次难得的失职——否则又怎么可能忘记告诉Mark站在这里的人里其中一位的名字是Eduardo Saverin。  
Mark把香槟放在一旁，他不想让别人发现自己的手在颤抖，做了一次深呼吸，走向他的命运。

酒会的举办者看到Mark走来时露出了一个惊喜到愚蠢的表情，要知道Facebook的暴君先生从来不会主动去与人攀谈，而他如果对着慕名而来交谈的人能说上十句话，那人就已经幸福到让人嫉妒了。  
这位穿着得体的中年绅士——Chris也忘了告诉他举办者的名字，他的错——顶着笑容与Mark寒暄了几句，然后向Mark引荐他来自巴西的朋友。  
他终于看清楚那双美丽的暖棕色眼睛。  
“Wardo，”Mark粗暴地打断了中年男人的话，他拉住高个子巴西男人的手，“我们单独谈谈。”  
“把酒会主人撇在一边可不是什么好的行为，Zukerberg先生。”  
Eduardo Saverin顺从地随他来到房间角落。眼前这位比他稍矮的亿万富翁将他的手握得太紧，他没能挣脱开，只能任由他拉着。  
“而且，Wardo？这真是我所听过的昵称中最奇怪的一个了。”  
Mark盯着他在灯光中熠熠生辉的眼睛：“你知道我。”  
“恐怕这世界上没有多少人不知道你的名字，Zukerberg先生。我倒是很好奇你为什么知道我的名字，要知道我在三天前才刚从巴西来到美国。” Eduardo对他露出微笑。  
Mark曾经见过这样的微笑，独属于Eduardo的，在他面对着重要的潜在合作伙伴时会露出的笑容，温暖，有礼，不会显得生疏也不会过于热情。  
可他对着Mark从来不会这样笑。那两瓣饱满的唇扬起的弧度要更真实一些，露出藏在里面的雪白的牙齿，偶尔那两瓣唇也会轻轻嘟起，像个小孩子一样摆出可爱的撒娇的模样。  
他放开了Eduardo的手。  
“你不记得我。”  
他茫然地说。

Mark不知道自己为什么从来没有考虑过这种可能，明明这才是最正常的情况。  
一个从来没有见过Mark的，没有任何关于他的记忆的Eduardo Saverin。  
他们聊了很久，但是Mark事后完全想不起他们聊天的内容。他只记得自己终于鼓起勇气，问了对方一个问题。  
“假如说，我有一个朋友……我是说，非常非常好……最好的朋友，他和我一起创造了Facebook，但是他之后的行为对网站的发展产生了极大的负面影响，使我最终确定他并不是那个位置的合适人选，于是我稀释了他的股份，将他踢出了公司。”  
Mark凝视着Eduardo的双眼，问他：“我究竟做得对不对？”  
Eduardo微微皱起眉，他大概在疑惑，思考这究竟是一个单纯的问题还是事实，亦或是这问题之后隐含的深意。Mark知道他在想这些，他的问题突兀直白得不似编造，虽然他用了“假如”这个词。  
我们都知道跟在“假如”之后的那句话往往是事实。  
“在回答你的问题前，Zukerberg先生——”  
“叫我Mark。”  
Eduardo无视了他的插话：“我可不可以先了解一下你自己对这件事的看法。”  
Mark对着那张熟悉的脸，迟疑了片刻才回答说：“Facebook是我一手构建的王国，它是我所能描绘出的最美的图画，是我所能谱写的最动听的歌，它是我的，是我的梦想，是我的现在，也会是我的将来，我决不允许任何人伤害它。”  
好吧，这真不像是Mark会说出的话，尤其是那些烂到家的修辞，虽然潜意识中，他就是如此认为。  
“现在，Wardo，”他同样无视了Eduardo对于这个称呼露出的不赞同的神色，“请你告诉我，你对这件事的看法。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo像是被Mark的坚持不懈愉悦到了，“如果你想知道的话。”  
“我会说，干得漂亮，Zukerberg先生。”  
这不是他所预期的答案。  
但无论如何，Mark做梦也想不到有一天Eduardo Saverin会在他面前称赞他干得漂亮。  
“你的行为正是一名成功的商人所必备的，而令人遗憾的是，只有极少数人才能做到这一点。”  
也就是在这一刻，他突然间意识到，眼前这个人也并非他期待的那个人。  
就只是一个初次见面的陌生商人而已。  
“你难道不觉得我对那位朋友太过分了吗？”他艰难地开口。  
“不，正相反。”Eduardo抿了一口酒，“你是他最好的朋友，再没有什么教训能比这更刻骨铭心。Zukerberg先生，你给他上了宝贵的一课，只要你那位朋友日后有所成就，他都应该向你表示感激。不过，比起这个问题，我更感兴趣的是另外一件事，Zukerberg先生。”  
“你所执着的，究竟是这个问题表面的答案，还是藏在这个问题背后的那个人？”  
他未等Mark回答，又露出了那个商业专用的笑容，向Mark举杯，琥珀色的液体荡漾在他的指间。  
“敬你的王国，Zukerberg先生，敬现在，也敬未来。”  
Mark手中并没有酒。  
Eduardo没有介意，径自将杯中残余的酒一口喝下，礼貌地表示了离去之意。  
他看着Eduardo渐渐远去的背影，心中升起一股似悲伤又似安慰，近乎虚幻的飘然之感。但即便如此，Mark绝望地意识到，即便如此，他也还是想要这个人。  
只要他是Eduardo。

 

04

Mark似乎已经很久没有敲击代码了。  
似乎也很久都没有去Facebook总部。  
他淋了很久的雨，因为吸收水分而变得沉重的衣服紧紧贴在身上，他的发卷一直悬在眼前遮挡视线，但是他懒得将它们拨到一边。太湿，太冷。Mark的心都要在这场雨中冷东城冰。  
周围的街道空空荡荡的，看不到一位行人。整个世界仿佛都伴随着这场雨陷入安眠，当他穿行于大街小巷之时，唯一鲜活的颜色是闪烁的交通信号灯，而之后，连这点颜色也消失不见。  
他不知道自己走了多久，一个小时，一个星期，亦或是一个世纪。  
他就像是在迷宫中的寻宝者，转过一个弯，再一个弯，找寻一个可能根本就不存在的出口，而只有上帝才知道等候在那里的会是恶龙还是公主。  
Mark走进一扇门，穿过无人的大厅，再走过数百级台阶，穿过长长的走廊，然后对着面前的另一扇门抬起手。  
咚咚。  
没有回应。  
他不死心地再次抬起手。  
咚咚。  
他的心和敲门声一起归于沉寂。  
门开了，Mark看到一个脸上挂着疑惑表情的Eduardo。  
他终于走出了迷宫，找到了宝藏。  
“Zukerberg先生。”有着暖棕色眼睛的男人向他挑起一边眉毛。  
“今天实在不是一个适合出门拜访的日子。”

Mark站在门口，衣服上滴落的水渐渐在地上积成一条细细地小河。紧贴在身上的衣服所带来的感觉逐渐由湿冷变为痒，他的手指绞在一起，妄图保留手心最后一丝温暖。  
Eduardo像是才发现他的窘境一般，他伸出手，温暖的指尖勾着Mark的一缕湿透的发卷，稍作停留。  
他对着Mark露出那个客套的微笑：“如果你不介意，Zukerberg先生，你可以进来，让我给你拿一条干净的毛巾或是其他什么。毕竟，将浑身湿透的人拒之门外，这是多么混账的人才能做出的事。”  
他将房门打得更开一些，侧身让Mark进入房内。  
平淡无奇的酒店房间，除了散落在地板上的行李箱、书籍、以及衣服。  
“抱歉。”Eduardo看出Mark的困惑，“我正在收拾行李。明天我就要回巴西了。”  
“回巴西？”Mark费力地吐出这句话，他觉得自己喉咙里塞了一团棉花，这让他的声音听起来沙哑又古怪。“你不……不留在美国吗？”  
“为什么要留在美国？我的家在巴西，我的事业在巴西，在美国我只有几个偶尔拜访一下的朋友，这里并没有什么值得我流连忘返的东西。”  
Mark咬住下唇。又来了。每一次听到Eduardo用轻松地语气说出这些话的时候，他的心都会疼。  
而他的渴望他的期待对眼前这个人而言一文不值。  
“我希望……希望你能留在美国。”  
“为什么要留在美国？不过，如果伟大的Zukerberg先生能给我一个大展身手的空间，这也不是不可能。让我想想……Facebook的CFO怎么样？”他冲着Mark眨眨眼睛，“我会比你拥有过的所有CFO都要出色。”  
一针见血。  
Mark开始怀疑眼前这人是否真的如他所表现出的那样对自己毫无记忆，否则他又怎么会句句话都戳到他的痛处。可他如果真的还有那些记忆，Eduardo又怎么会……如此对待他。  
Eduardo本应是他生命中的温暖和光芒。  
只可惜他在失去了之后才意识到这一点。

毛巾柔软的触感落在Mark的头上。Eduardo的手隔着毛巾揉了揉他的卷发，随后就撤了回去，他开始继续收拾行李。  
“如果需要的话，你也可以用这里的浴室。”  
Mark顶着毛巾，面无表情地站在原地。没能被毛巾吸收的水分顺着他的脸颊脖颈滑下来，陷入潮湿的衣服里。  
不想再次失去他。  
那是Mark脑海中唯一的念头。  
下一刻，Eduardo已经被他扑倒在地板上。  
Mark骑在Eduardo的腰间，头顶的毛巾因为剧烈地动作被摔在一边，水滴从Mark额前的卷发上落下来，重重地打在Eduardo的脸上。  
被他压在身下的那个人脸上露出疑惑的表情：“Zukerberg先生？”  
他的神情依旧像是看着一个陌生人。  
Mark伸手解下他的领带，然后用那条柔软的深蓝色布料蒙住他的眼睛，并在脑后打了一个死结。  
颤抖的手指抚向对方被遮住的眉眼，Mark在他的发际落下一个吻。  
“我的。”  
他贴着Eduardo的耳朵轻声说。

 

05

Eduardo摸了摸覆在自己眼睛上的布料，声音里有藏不住的笑意：“所以，这算是什么不为人所知的特殊癖好吗，Zukerberg先生？要知道其实我并不是‘特别’介意和……”  
“叫我Mark。”  
“好吧，你对称呼的执念真不是一般的重，Mark。”  
Eduardo抬起手，温热的手指一直向上触摸到Mark冰冷的脸颊，他轻声说：“那么，你想对我做些什么呢，Mark？”  
Mark抓住那只手放在唇边吻了一下，然后将自己的手指和对方的交织起来，十指相扣，一起安置在Eduardo的脸侧。细碎的吻从发顶开始一路向下，掠过饱满的额头，凹陷的眼眶，他隔着领带舔了舔Eduardo的眼睛，那个脆弱的部位在他的动作下微微颤抖，Mark在那里稍作停留，两瓣开始变得火热的唇蹭过高挺的鼻梁，终于来到对方相同的部位。  
Eduardo不安地扭动了一下：“Mark——”  
“嘘，不要说话。”Mark的另一只手抵住他的唇，离开之际不经意地用了向下的力道，于是那两瓣红润饱满的唇便像熟透的果实一般裂开，露出更为鲜嫩的内里和洁白的牙齿。  
Mark伸出舌头在Eduardo的唇合拢前舔了一口，似乎很是满意于他所品尝到得，又对着两瓣唇舔弄许久，直到那个软嫩的部位显得越发鲜红湿润。他的吻偏移方向，再次来到Eduardo的耳边，温热的舌头顺着耳廓舔了一圈，露出牙齿，小心地碾磨那块软肉。  
“我的。”  
他第二遍如此声明。  
不管过去发生了什么，不管你是不是离开我，只要你还在这里，还站在我面前，你就应该是属于我的。  
Eduardo在他湿热的吐息下颤抖起来，他似乎已经意识到自己无法逃脱的命运。  
Mark满意地抬起头，再次覆上Eduardo的唇。这次的吻来得热烈，他的舌轻易地突破对方唇齿的阻挡，勾住那条瑟缩在深处的舌头，纠缠的同时不忘舔过口腔的每一个角落。Eduardo猝不及防地呜咽一声，迅速失了身上的力气。唇舌交融间溢出的啧啧水声更是让他红了脸。  
“该死——你是从哪学会这个的！”如果不是被领带盖住，也许Mark能看到一双眼眶发红泛着水光又燃着怒气和羞恼的暖棕色眼睛。  
也许只有厌恶。  
Mark因为这个想法打了个寒颤，手摸到对方的脑后确认那个结依旧结实，这才慢悠悠地回答道：“网上。”  
……Eduardo哑口无言。  
想象出的Mark Zukerberg瘫着一张脸看接吻教程的画面太过恐怖，Eduardo咬着唇，愤愤扭过头。  
Mark趁机吻上那一片因他的动作而暴露出的颈部肌肤。湿漉漉的卷发蹭在Eduardo的下巴上，留下的水渍滑落下来，又被Mark一一吻去。  
太多的亲吻几乎要将Eduardo整个人淹没，他怀疑Mark是不是将自己当做了什么舍不得下口的美味点心，亲亲舔舔的，偶尔再咬上一口。  
水滴已经落在胸口了。  
虽然看不到，Eduardo还是能感觉出衬衫的扣子被一个一个解开，用的是……Mark的嘴。  
每咬开一个扣子就有一个吻落下来，伴随着吸吮和舔咬。整个过程缓慢色情至极，所以当扣子全部被解开时，Eduardo甚至有松了一口气的感觉。但当Mark拉开他的衬衫转而向他的胸口发起进攻时，他才发现自己错得有多离谱。  
湿热的唇舌在他的乳尖周围游弋一圈后，将挺立起来的那一点含进口中。  
视力受阻的Eduardo完全无法预料Mark下一步的行为，在乳尖被牙齿擦过的时候，他终是忍不住呻吟出声。  
“Mark，别……”  
柔嫩的肉粒从未被如此对待过，Mark总是小心地小心地舔舐那一点，然后趁他放松的时候用牙齿稍微用力地咬下去。如此重复几次，原本就挺立的乳尖已经开始红肿，覆盖着一层薄薄的唾液，红润晶莹，衬得周围皮肤愈加白皙。  
Mark空闲的那只手也抚上另一边，比Eduardo略低的温度刚碰上他的皮肤就引来他一阵颤抖。Eduardo在羞耻与恍惚中听到Mark低沉的笑声，又羞又恼的他摸索着蒙在眼睛上的领带，试图将这玩意儿摘下来。  
“别动。”  
他的动作立刻被制止。两只手被引导着放在身体两侧。  
“做个乖孩子。”  
“不要看我。”  
“也不要离开我。”  
Eduardo真的就这样放任他继续了。  
锁骨被吮咬，两边的乳尖被手指揉捏，明明他被一个男人他在身下，明明是这样羞耻的事，他却还是抑制不住，口中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
这些细微地声音明显愉悦到了Mark，他俯下身，又让Eduardo陷进一个热烈的吻里。修长灵活的手指放开了红肿的乳尖，开始探索身体的其他部位。  
那双手也曾经舞蹈在电脑键盘上，创造出一个无与伦比的王国。而现在，十个手指正以缓慢到令人发指的速度，一寸一寸地在Eduardo的皮肤上逡巡。  
锁骨。胸口。肋骨。腹部。腰侧。  
像是国王巡视自己的领土。  
Eduardo没看见，也没听见从Mark蠕动的双唇间吐出的近似无声的话语。  
“我的，你是我的，Eduardo。”  
Eduardo已经快要溺死在他的亲吻里。

 

06

察觉到腰带被解开时Eduardo才仿佛开始真正恐慌起来，但微弱的挣扎很快被Mark镇压，他感受着衣服一点一点被拉离身体，却被Mark用超乎寻常的力气压制住，直至完全赤裸。  
Mark的吻开始向下蔓延，和他的手指一起，拂过稀疏的毛发，到达身下人最隐秘的部位。肉粉色的柱体已经在他之前的撩拨下挺立起来，顶端渗着透明的液体。Mark握着柱体端详了一会，似乎在努力回忆着什么，然后迟疑着凑近，在不停吐露着液体的小孔处舔了一口。  
Eduardo的身体猛地弹了一下。  
“Mark！”他的声音中带着惊慌失措，以及浓郁的，被掩盖在慌张下的欲望的气息。  
Mark按住Eduardo的身体，开始试着将整根含进嘴里。  
他的口腔又湿又热，因为动作太急，牙齿的边缘擦过阴茎的头部，在Eduardo的痛呼声中Mark将它吐了出来，灵巧的舌尖温柔地舔弄着被弄痛的部位，唾液和阴茎分泌出来的液体一起将整根柱体弄得湿淋淋滑腻腻。Mark开始第二次尝试将它含得更深一些。  
Eduardo的双腿无力地分开，因为强烈地快感而微微颤动。而他的双手覆在自己的嘴上，努力地不发出一丝声音。  
Mark对此非常不满。他坏心眼地用舌头在顶部绕了一圈，舌尖不停地戳着中间那个小孔，在Eduardo忙着更用力捂住自己的嘴时，迅速地将整根柱体吞了进去。  
Eduardo带着哭腔的呻吟冲破层层阻隔传到Mark的耳朵里。作为奖励，他用上双手，一起爱抚着阴茎下面的两个球体。  
被异物抵到喉咙的感觉实在说不上好，可是Eduardo的呻吟声足以让他忘记那些不适，一心一意地专注于吞吐和爱抚身下这个人。  
虽然他自己已经硬得有些发疼了。  
Eduardo很快就泄在他的口中。原本用来掩住双唇的手插在Mark的卷发里，本想让他在射出来之前躲开，最后却在射出来的瞬间不由抓紧了那些发卷将Mark的头固定在原处，用的力道足以使Mark感到疼痛。待射干净之后那双手才陡然垂下，以无比脆弱的姿态落在身侧。  
为了让自己不被呛住，Mark尽量将Eduardo射出的液体咽下，只在唇角留下一抹残迹。  
他凑到Eduardo面前，将那条浸了泪水的深蓝色领带解下。  
没有客套，没有厌恶，他只看到了欲望和茫然。  
不过他猜自己的眼里应该有很多爱。  
Mark舔掉Eduardo眼角的泪，顺便故意地把嘴边残留的精液蹭在他的脸颊上。  
他是他的了，对吗？  
Mark靠近那两篇红肿的唇，Eduardo乖乖地让他亲吻。  
还是不满足。  
他抓住Eduardo的一只手，按在自己的双腿间，贴着他湿润的双唇说：“Wardo，帮帮我。”  
引导着那只手探进自己的裤子里，Mark含着Eduardo的下唇，在他缓慢地撸动中发出模糊地呻吟。  
怎么能足够。  
他像是一个快要渴死的探险者，可Eduardo却只肯给他落下零星的几滴雨水。  
他粗暴地扯下自己的裤子踢到一边，贴在Eduardo耳边哀求。  
给我，Wardo，把你自己给我。  
Eduardo转过头，他暖棕色的眼睛里弥漫着水汽，嘴唇红得几乎要滴下血来，神情迷茫得几乎称得上天真。  
上帝啊，看看你创造了什么。  
一个天使，一个恶魔，一个难以抵挡的诱惑。  
他说，好。  
他说，无论你要什么，我都会给你，Mark，你知道的。

Eduardo在Mark进入的时候痛呼出声。残留的一丝快感在Mark不管不顾地插进他的身体时立刻消失得无影无踪，这混蛋竟然一点准备都没有就这么插了进来！  
“你给我……出去……”Eduardo险些咬碎了牙，他努力深呼吸，试图平息那股身体被劈开一样的同感。  
Mark将他的两条长腿搭在肩上，竟然还在试图向里挺入。  
“你答应我了，Wardo。”他竟然还委屈了。  
“我答应的可不是让你杀了我！混蛋！”Eduardo支起身子想踹Mark一脚，可他刚试着把腿抬起来，那个部位就传来一阵剧痛。  
他无奈地倒了回去，问道：“你就没在网上看看做爱的教程吗？”  
“没有。”Mark的动作停了下来。  
“我从来没想过能和你做到那一步。”  
两人一起沉默了一会。  
“慢慢退出去。”Eduardo终于开口说，“找一点东西……润滑。”

Eduardo发誓，当他说润滑的时候，他绝对没想到Mark会用上他的舌头，而且不管他怎么揪Mark的卷毛，Mark都不肯将头抬起来。  
他还将Eduardo压制得牢牢地，一点也不容许他退缩。  
Eduardo觉得自己要疯掉了。  
因为刚才粗暴的对待而稍微有些合不拢的穴口被Mark一遍又一遍地认真舔着，又麻又痒的感觉一直传递到Eduardo的心里。他放弃抵抗一般用手臂遮住眼睛，不去看那副淫秽到极点的画面。  
Mark在确定那里得到了足够的润滑之后，小心翼翼地插进一根手指，和舌头一起拓展紧致的后穴。等到那里可以容纳三根手指的时候，他抬起脸问道：“这样可以了吗？”  
Eduardo没做声，心里骂了Mark千百遍，最后还是不情不愿地点了一下头。  
Mark托着Eduardo的臀部，尽可能用最慢的速度进入他。  
慢到Eduardo想杀了他。  
“该死的处男。”他咬牙切齿，终于忍不住将臀部向上一挺，把Mark完全纳入。  
这就像是一道指令。前一秒还小心翼翼的Mark俯下身在Eduardo的唇上啄了一下，然后大开大合地操干起来。  
“啊——”Eduardo只来得及发出一声惊呼，就被Mark拖向欲望的深渊。  
“你这混蛋——”  
“给我——”  
“慢一点——”  
Mark似乎没听见，他挺动着腰，操干得越发卖力。安静的室内很快只剩下淫靡的肉体拍击声和Eduardo的喘息声。两人身体分泌的液体被Mark的阴茎搅在一起，抽插间从紧窄的穴口溢了出来，又因不停的拍打变成白沫。  
Mark的瞳色越来越深。他一边撞击着Eduardo的臀部，一边侧过头亲吻他架在自己肩膀上修长的腿，试图在最细嫩的皮肤那里留下印记。  
留下牙印也是不错的主意。  
Eduardo已经无力去管他的小动作了。  
这样的快感太过强烈，他渐渐连声音也抑制不住，只能随着Mark的撞击发出尖叫或者呻吟。已经泻过一次一次的欲望被Mark握在手里撸动把玩，很快再次挺立起来。直到Mark低头亲吻他，射在他的身体里，他才突然回过神来一般，哆嗦着再次泻出来，射在自己的胸口。  
Mark拔出阴茎，没有了填充的穴口痉挛着吐出一股白色的浊液。  
他抱起Eduardo放在床上，还没有被收进行李箱的西装被压在他们身下。  
Eduardo被他摆成趴跪的姿势，再次硬起来的器官戳在他湿透了的穴口边缘。  
不，不要了。已经够了。  
Eduardo试图阻止他，可连着他伸向身后的胳膊也被Mark握住，按在他的脊背上，灼热的头部已经突破了穴口。  
Mark咬着唇，他的唇色艳得惊人，一挺身便整根茎体塞到Eduardo的身体里。  
Eduardo仰起头，发出一声悠远的呻吟。

“你不该再次出现在我眼前。”  
Mark放开他的胳膊，转而握住他的腰，动作越来越激烈。  
“你不该忘记我。”  
他吻着Eduardo的后颈，再狠狠咬上一口留下一个清晰地牙印。  
“不该再次试图离开我。”  
Eduardo的呻吟被他撞击得支离破碎。  
“说出我的名字，Wardo。”  
Eduardo因为快感过载而口齿不清，但他依然开口：“呜……Mar、Mark……”  
“乖。”Mark捏着他的下巴让他转过头，给了他一个吻。  
对，就是这样，拥抱我，亲吻我，念出我的名字，然后——属于我。

这一切结束之后，两人都没有心思清理身体，更没有心思去理他们身下皱巴巴的沾了各种液体的西装。Eduardo侧卧着昏昏欲睡，而Mark选择躺在他身边，耳朵贴着他的心脏。  
“Wardo。”他贴着Eduardo身体最重要的一部分低语，“如果你是一幅画，一栋房子，或者一辆车该多好，我可以花大价钱买下你，把你放在家里，不让任何人看到。或者是一段代码，不管你受了什么伤损坏成什么样，我都可以把你修复如初，甚至比原来更好。”  
“为什么你会难过，从我身边逃开，再也不理我。”  
他的手臂揽住Eduardo的腰。  
“你现在属于我了吗？”

他在听到回答之前睡着了。

当他醒来时，身边的位置空空荡荡。  
没有Eduardo，没有行李箱，没有凌乱的衣服，整个房间整洁得像是刚刚装修完，就连他自己的衣服都好好地穿在身上。  
Mark的第一反应是他被抛弃了。  
再一次。  
他蹲下身，抱着自己的膝盖，将自己团成一个小团。  
他没有哭，可是心里仿佛撕开了一个大洞，呼呼地灌着冷风，夹着冰雹。  
他这样蹲了很久，久到他站起来时双腿麻木得险些跌倒。  
然后他看到了通往阳台的那扇门，是开着的。  
Mark撑着发麻的双腿，一步一步挪了过去。

雨已经停了。  
Eduardo就背对着他坐在游泳池前，浑身赤裸，他在阳光的身影像是一首诗，一个有着最温柔的让人心碎的结局的童话，Mark甚至可以清晰地看到他肩胛骨之间几个顽皮的雀斑。  
Eduardo扭过头对着他微笑，那是个他熟悉的笑容。  
“嘿，Mark。”  
他不是刚刚的Eduardo，硬要说的话，眼前的这个人更像是他在大学时所认识的那个最好的朋友。  
“Hi，Wardo。”  
Mark在Eduardo的示意下坐到他身边，两个人的脚一起浸在游泳池的水里。  
他意识到了另一个不对劲的地方。  
这里不是酒店，是他们在帕罗奥图的第一个据点。  
而Eduardo就在这里，坐在他面前，对着他微笑。  
Mark突然明白了。  
他拉起Eduardo的手，在对方一如往常的微笑中，将脸埋进那只温暖的手里。  
“我很抱歉，Wardo。”  
“不是因为将你踢出Facebook，而是因为伤了你的心。”  
“对不起，Wardo。”  
“对不起。”  
Eduardo站起身，半个身子都浸在清澈的池水里。  
他拉起Mark的手，将他的身体按下来分享一个吻。在吻中，他问Mark：“你知道自己想要什么了吗？”  
“是的，是的。”  
Mark呢喃着回答，将这个吻变得更加急切热烈。  
他们拥抱着被池水淹没。细小的气泡从他们紧贴的唇齿中逸出向上升去，和明媚的阳光揉碎在一起。  
“找到我，留住我，Mark。”

 

尾声

Mark醒来时，他的秘书刚好推门进来。  
秘书小姐见他已经醒来，在门口问候了一声就转身离开。  
暴君先生不喜欢被打扰，公司十大守则之一。  
祝贺她，因为她躲开了被开除的命运，因为此时Mark的脸上还挂着两道泪痕。  
Mark想起了阳光，雨，以及一个不记得他的Eduardo。  
他猛然站起身。

Dustin和Chris被传唤到Mark的办公室，两个人苦着一张脸，被迫听完了一个明显是限制级的梦的情节。  
暴君先生面无表情地讲完他和Eduardo最后无比黄暴的啪啪啪后，开口问他们：“怎么样才能让Wardo回来？”  
Chris按了按眉心，他就知道会有这么一天。  
“Mark，难道你就没想过给他打一个电话，开诚布公的谈一谈？”  
Mark难得的犹豫了一下：“他会挂我的电话。”  
“用我的。”Chris掏出手机，干脆利落地扔给了Mark。  
Mark仍旧摇头：“他不会听我说的。”  
蠢货。连Dustin都在一旁翻起了白眼，他和Chris都知道只要有一个人肯让步，这两个人终究会有和好的一天。  
因为其中一个人是Mark，而另一个人……是Wardo啊。  
“给他打电话，Mark。”Chris黑着一张脸威胁他，“不然我就把你的红牛全部换成苹果汁。”  
Mark屈服了。

 

新加坡。凌晨3点。  
Eduardo挣扎着从床上爬起来，接听电话之前随便看了一眼手机屏幕。  
“Chris，”他打着哈欠，“你要知道新加坡这边可是凌晨三点……”  
“抱歉，Wardo，可是我等不及了。”电话那头传来的飞快地语速明显不属于Chris。  
Mark。  
Eduardo握着手机，瞬间清醒了。  
通话还在继续。  
“我想要和你说对不起，Wardo，抱歉我之前伤了你的心，是的，不是为了股份那点破事，是因为我伤了你的心，我很……抱歉。”  
Eduardo很想打趣说你现在的声音听起来特别奇怪像是第一次说抱歉这个词甚至你的发音都很搞笑，可他只是沉默。  
“所以，我想说，你可不可以回来？回到我身边？我们还可以是最好的朋友，我们可以从头再来甚至更进一步……”  
“Mark，”Eduardo打断他，“你……你不能在摧毁一座城池之后又要求它在一夜之间恢复原样，Mark，那是不可能的事。”  
“哦。”Mark也沉默下来。  
两人却都没有挂断电话。过了很久，Mark死板的毫无起伏的声音才再次传过来：“我想知道，你原谅我的概率是多少。Wardo，你擅长这个，请你给我一个准确地答案。”  
Eduardo嗤笑一声：“无限接近于零。”  
“所以我还有希望。”  
“你的希望近似于无，Mark。”  
“没关系。”Mark回答道。  
“我善于创造奇迹。”

Fin

 

小段子

Dustin暗戳戳地给Mark传了一张照片。  
Mark瘫着一张脸表示，这个可以有。  
于是第二天，新加坡的天空上出现了这样的文字：

E.S.

I’M SORRY.  
I NEED YOU.  
AND I LOVE YOU.

M.Z.

和Eduardo工作于同一公司的人表示，在看到那些字的下一秒，Eduardo就订了最近一班飞往加州的航班。  
当天夜里，正在加班的马总，卒。

这个梗来源于微博上看到的一则新闻：在澳大利亚布里斯班市的上空，某神秘男子借用小型飞机在空中写下「对不起」（I’m Sorry）等文字。有人出面声称，天空中的字句是由男子利用小型飞机所「写下」，是由某男子花钱聘请他向其女友道歉，希望借此获得女友的原谅。

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实就是Mark做的一个梦啦。  
> 弗洛伊德说，梦是人类欲望的反应。马总一直想着花朵说的那句话，所以在梦里就创造了这样一幅场景，花朵并没有出现在他身边。  
> 然后他意识到，这并不是他想要的，于是梦给了他一个陌生的花朵。  
> 然后他又认识到，这样的花朵也不是他希望的，于是两人第二次见面时，花朵的身上已经有了本体的影子（大家应该都看出来啪啪啪的过程中花朵越来越羞涩越来越包容马总了吧，求你们告诉我我把这些表现出来了 T T）。  
> 最后马总终于意识到，他想要花朵回到他身边。所以最后他走出房间，看到了以前的花朵。  
> 花朵提到的CFO啊下的雨啊还有最后帕罗奥图的泳池啊都是现实的投射，甚至连对马总将他踢出公司的公司的看法也是马总自己的答案。对，马总并不觉得自己错，他在最后也只是为了伤到花朵而道歉。  
> 但是两人只要有一方做出让步，HE的可能性还是很大的！  
> 除了好几年前看的《梦的解析》，其实我对梦没什么研究，不过自己做梦的时候视角经常变换，所以也就在文里写到了其他人，但以Mark的视角为主。如果有什么漏洞的话，希望大家见谅~


End file.
